Xiron the Ruby
Xiron the Ruby is a Nemesis monster obtainable through spending cash to support Socialpoint or through the three Xiron Nemesis dungeons. Overview Xiron the Ruby has one of the fastest speeds in the entire game, making it the best Denier in the game with SEVEN guaranteed deny skills (not including Stardust) Ruby Explosion and Ruby Implosion, Laying Odds, High Wage, Total Exhaustion and Mineral Blood, and Control Dice. Three of those are AoE. The only thing better than this is Samael the Plague Carrier (disputable though) Pros *Multiple AoE Deny Skills *Fast *Tanky for a Denier *''Ruby Explosion'' and Ruby Implosion have a 75% chance to immobilize monsters with the trait Bulwark *Stardust combines two powerful moves, Stamina Devourers '''and Cooldowns Activated''' *burns nature types without being fire Cons *Cooldowns *High stamina costs on best moves *Best moves are Skill Group 4, only obtainable after level 100 *Nemesis Trait doesn't live up to other Nemesis Traits (Immune to Possession and 30% chance of missed status effects) Recommended Moveset Not Allowed to Move *Ruby Explosion (45 Fire AoE dmg + Ignite + Two Control skills, 3-turn cooldown) *Laying Odds (55 Magic AoE dmg + Stamina Leak + Control skill, 3-turn cooldown) *Control Dice or Total Exhaustion (Control Dice: AoE Control skill. Total Exhaustion: Removes 100% of Target's Stamina) *Ruby Implosion or Mineral Blood (Ruby Implosion: 55 Fire dmg + Ignite + Two Control skills. Mineral Blood: Applies Cooldowns Activated to One target) Deny the entire team the chance to go via Possession skills, Cooldowns Activated, Stamina Devourer and Stamina Leak while applying damage via Ignited. Counters * Timerion due to his Trait Artifact, he is immune to all of Xiron the Ruby's attack with the exception of Mineral Blood. Using Cooldowns Activated denies Xiron from attacking for at least two turns. * Flamerion will most likely kill Xirion really quickly. If Xiron the Ruby does use Mineral Blood on them, Flamerion has Cooldown Self-Reset able to activates all attacks in cooldowns and gain an Extra Turn. * Tankerion is a bit worse, as he really can't do much to Xiron besides Mega Stun it (With a 65% chance of that) which is useful but risky and he can help out his allies tremendously. * Captain Copperbeard is also a really good opponent, as he can use Dead Men Tell No Tales (70 Metal dmg + Bleed), along with Blakely 12 Pounds (35 Metal AoE dmg + Stun) and denying Xiron the Ruby's Mineral Blood ''via using ''Board Her! ''(All of the allies' skill in cooldowns become active again). Captain Copperbeard has the Mountain Trait which makes him immune to 1/3 of Xiron’s control effects. * General Thetys can remove everyone's stamina and have the Tough Trait- making her less liable for getting denied. * Bo Tai and Caillech are great monsters to use as Bo Tai can make allies immune to 4/5 denying moves and Caillech can make them immune to 3/5. Caillech also can try to deny Xiron at the same time while Bo Tai can remove negative effects in case of '''Mega Stun' and restore cooldowns. Book Analysis Good Legions His only competition in that book is Kihaku and 115 Scrap Warrior *Viability Rank: SS (10/10) *Effectiveness: 10/10 *Comparison to Competition: 10/10 OVERALL RANKING: 10/10 Spirits Xiron faces stiff competition from Samael the Plague Carrier/Samael the Fever Scatterer and Llum the Magical Matriarch. Xiron the Ruby's speed allows him to tie with the aforementioned Llum the Magical Matriarch and outspeed the likes of Samael, Baba Yaga, Montauk Creature, Uru, Tempest and Glitch, all good options in the Spirits Book. However, there are many monsters with Immunity to Control Effects, a few monsters with Tough, a few with Hardened and Sammy and Llum have Bulwark. *Viability Rank: SS (10/10) *Effectiveness: 9/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9.5/10 '''OVERALL RANKING: '''9.5/10